


The Simple Life

by lostdreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdreams/pseuds/lostdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories from (almost) every moment from Barry and Iris' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first time I've ever posted a fanfiction story. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

Joe could never imagine a more embarrassing scenario than the one he’s living out at this moment. Picking up his seventeen year old daughter and the neighbor boy in the police station - also known as his job- after getting arrested for public indecency. It also doesn’t help that his boss is the one telling him about it.

He was having a pleasant friday evening with his beautiful wife for the first time in a while. Usually he’d be working or the kids would decide to hang around the house on his special time off. Not this weekend, both of his kids gone out with friends and he had the house and his wife to himself. It was of course short lived around 9 that night.

“Dad-” He held his hand up to stop Iris’ explanation, though he was curious how she would explain the disheveled look they both had going on and notable stench of alcohol. 

“A rookie found these two around the area where a bonfire was happening.” David spoke looking slightly uncomfortable when he looked in Iris’ direction.

“They were, uh, fooling around in his car.” Joe felt his jaw tightened as David continued “I didn’t call Allen’s parents, I know how close you are to them.” Joe looked over at Barry who quickly looked away from his gaze and on to the floor.

“I got them.”Joe said before thanking David for keeping an eye on them. “Let’s go.” Barry and Iris shot up and followed him to the elevators.

“Don’t kill him you have to work tomorrow.” The Captain yelled out before the doors shut.

Joe looked at the two, He couldn’t think of any sentence to express what he wanted to do with the them. He almost thought of making Barry run behind the car, but he thought against it seeing as Barry would have taken the advantage to runaway. 

Joe made a quick call for Henry and Nora to meet him and the teens at his home. Francine had been awake when he gotten the call about Iris. The drive was quiet, he felt Iris’ eyes on him every few seconds. He took a glimpse at Barry who obviously looked less scared and probably accepted the punishment he’s most likely going to receive.

Once they got in the house he saw Nora and Henry sitting at the table with a bottle of wine, Thank God. All three looking just as tired and irritated as Joe was.

Between Henry and Francine's lecture on how disappointed they were and Wally’s unsuccessful attempt to sneak into house from the back door after a night out. Joe wondered if he should have picked up an extra shift at work to avoid all of the nonsense that was happening.

“What would make you two think that it’s okay to have sex in public?” Nora questioned as she paced in front of the teens who sat inches away from each other on the couch. “In the car we thought you were responsible enough to have for your own.” Barry squirmed under his mother’s glare. Joe reach over for the wine bottle knowing he needed a third glass at this point. 

“We didn’t think it was okay, it’s just sorta happened.” Barry explained “We left the bonfire when they started passing around joints, neither of us wanted to get into that.” Joe almost laughed at Barry implying that it could have been worst.

“But you wanted to get in each other’s pants.” Wally spoke from the top of the steps, Iris instantly got irritated and almost retaliated before Joe cut her off.

“How about you explain why you were two hours past curfew.” Joe snapped. “Unless you want to join these two on the couch I suggest you go to bed.” within seconds the sound of a door slamming shut gave Nora the signal to jump back into questioning her son.

“So, instead of bringing Iris home or another place to hang out, you decided it was best to have sex in the car?” Iris sunk herself in to the couch in discomfort. “Do we need to have another talk about respecting women?”

“No Ma’am.” Barry answered. “I promise it will never happen again.” Iris nodded.

“It sure as hell won’t, you’re back to riding your bike to school.” Henry said. Barry nodded with a slight regretful look on his face. He really liked that car.

“Why would either of you want your first time to be in a car?” Nora questioned, by the looks on Barry and Iris’ faces Joe really wished he’d been at work. 

“Was this not the first time? How many times have this happened?” Nora honestly did not want to know, she just wanted to go back to bed and pretend she was not having this conversation with her baby boy.

“Once! I promise.” Barry blurted out with wide eyes.

“It better had not been in my house”

“It wasn’t, it was when our school went to that overnight trip a couple of weeks ago.” Iris finally spoke, she toyed with her hands in her lap not looking anyone directly in the eye. “We just did it since we knew we wouldn’t have another chance to until we weren’t living with our parents anymore.” 

“Why didn’t you two just tell us?” Francine asked, Iris nearly snorted while Barry’s expression completely read ‘Yeah, right.’

“You guys would have just told us to wait and Dad would have cut my curfew.” Iris answered, Joe nodded before taking another sip of wine because that was exactly what he would have done. 

“And I really didn’t want dad to bring his medical books out again.” Barry added. “I really don’t think either of us have to worry about STDs.”

“No, but you both have to worry about teen pregnancy.” Henry said giving his son a look. “I hope you were smart enough to wear protection.”

“I am, we were completely safe.” Barry was bright red knowing Joe was staring a hole into his back. 

“You guys are only seventeen. Sure, you have known each other since you both were nine; but you two only really dated for a year.”

“But I love her. We love each other, and yeah what we did tonight was immature but our feelings for each other aren't.” Barry said. 

“I would never do anything to hurt Iris. She means too much to mean.” The house got quiet for a moment, of course they knew that the teens loved each other, but hearing it was completely different. 

“Look, it's been a long night and we all have things to do in the morning, let us just call it a night.” Henry suggested causing everyone to feel an instant relief. Barry and Iris exchanged a looked before the Allens said their goodbyes.

Joe woke up that morning with the events from last night almost forgotten. Almost. He and Francine woke up to the smell of breakfast, both sent each other a knowing look. 

“Apology pancakes,” Joe sighed. “Why does she make it so hard.” Francine laughed before getting out of bed.

“She knows how to keep you wrapped around her fingers.” She said before getting serious. “She's really embarrassed about it, Joseph. Your coworker did catch her in a really vulnerable position.” 

“I know, trust me I definitely don't want her to feel like she can't talk to us anymore.” Joe sat up rubbing his still sleepy eyes. 

“And Barry really loves her.” Joe groaned at Francine’s teasing. “You used to think it was cute.”

“That was before he got his seventeen year old hands on my daughter.” Joe finally pulled himself out of bed.

“Well, at least he does care about her and she isn't just with any boy.” Joe couldn't agree more. He adored Barry, as if Barry was his own. He knew Nora and Henry felt the same about Iris, but he was her dad and he had to draw the line somewhere to make sure things aren't too comfortable. As Joe stretched his back there was a loud crash that came from downstairs.

“Wally, those aren’t for you!” Iris’ voice echoed from the kitchen to their bedroom. Francine sighed rubbing her temples. “I made those for Mom and Dad!” 

“They’re too close in age.” she whispered almost sounding regretful.

“Then what am I supposed to eat then? It isn’t my fault you got caught fu-” Joe and Francine then heard stumbling assumingly from Iris trying chase Wally. Joe looked back at his bed and contemplated returning to it before his wife grabbed his hand and started to pulled him to the ruckus.

“Let’s go, we have children to punish.”


End file.
